The present invention relates to the technical field of apparatus for supporting televisions and for selectively retracting the television to a stored position and extending the television to a viewing position. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus wherein the television is carried on a pivoting door which is selectively pivoted for placing the television in a retracted stored position and an extended viewing position.
In the past, in view of the size of televisions, there has been a desire to conceal them in a wall or ceiling and selectively extend them out therefrom for viewing. This is especially desirable and useful when a television is located in relatively small rooms or areas with a considerable amount of activity such as, for example, hospital rooms and recreation vehicles.
Prior apparatus for selectively extending and retracting televisions and/or projectors are disclosed in Dittmer U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,892 and Huffinan U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,645. Other solutions for selectively allowing a television to be viewed while recessing and/or storing it out from within the confines of the room include those disclosed in Gustaveson et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,042, 4,843,782 and 4,829,725. In those patents, the television is stored in the ceiling or in a cabinet mounted on the ceiling and a door is selectively pivoted for either allowing the television to be viewed or hiding the television. A similar apparatus wherein the television is stored in a cabinet structure attached to a ceiling and a door is selectively moveable for viewing or hiding the television is disclosed in Sedighzadeh U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,282.
Although the prior apparatus generally function and accomplish their intended result, they are not without shortcomings and drawbacks. The apparatus wherein the televisions are selectively moved in and out of the ceiling or wall are typically very cumbersome, complex and not easily adapted for use in short ceilings. Further, the apparatus wherein the television is secured and a door is selectively moveable for allowing viewing generally require the television be viewed through a hole or tunnel, thereby making viewing more difficult and generally unpleasant. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus which efficiently and effectively moves a television from between a stored position in a ceiling or cabinet attached to a ceiling whereat the television is stored out of the way, to an extended viewing position whereat the television can easily be viewed.
It is the principal object of the present invention to overcome the above discussed disadvantages associated with prior apparatus for selectively retracting a television to a stored position and extending the television to a viewing position.
The present invention includes a door which is mounted to a ceiling or a cabinet mounted to a ceiling for pivoting between a retracted storage position and an extended viewing position. A flat bed television is mounted and carried on the door for pivotal movement therewith. When the door is retracted, the flat bed television is positioned generally horizontally facing upwardly and with the door closing the storage area within the ceiling or cabinet. When extended, the door and flatbed television are positioned generally vertically and extending downwardly from the ceiling, whereat the television screen is easily viewable from around the room. The apparatus includes left and right cables attached to the respective left and right sides of the door, whereby the door can be selectively pivoted upwardly to its retracted storage position and downwardly to its extended viewing position. The cables extend over guide pulleys and, at their other end, the cables are attached to the ceiling or cabinet near the door pivotal connection. The guide pulleys are mounted on drive nuts which threadingly engage respective left and right drive screws. The drive screws are selectively rotated clockwise and counter-clockwise about their longitudinal axis for thereby causing the drive nuts and guide pulleys to travel back and forth along the drive screws. The cable lengths are fixed and, thus, as the drive nuts and guide pulleys travel away from near the door pivotal connection, the cable length between the guide pulleys and the cable connection to the door is decreased, thereby causing the door to pivot upwardly and placing the door in the stored retracted position. For lowering the door to its viewing position, the drive screws are rotated in the opposite direction causing the drive nuts and guide pulleys to travel longitudinally along the guide screws in the opposite direction toward the door pivotal connection and the connection between the cables and the ceiling or cabinet. This causes the length of the cables between the guide pulleys and the cable to door connection to be increased and causing the door to be pivotally lowered by gravity and/or an additional spring to its generally vertical viewing position.
Preferably the drive screws are coupled through gearing to electric motors which are selectively energized to rotate clockwise or counter-clockwise, and thereby rotatably drive the drive screws. A coupling shaft extends and is connected between the electric motor rotor shafts for coupling and mechanically synchronizing the left electric motor and left drive screw with the right electric motor and right drive screw. Preferably the drive screws are provided with ACME threads for maximizing efficiency.
In one form thereof, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for selectively retracting a television to a stored position and extending the television to a viewing position. The apparatus includes a door mounted for pivoting between a retracted storage position and an extended viewing position. A television is carried on the door. A drive nut threadingly engages a drive screw and the drive screw is selectively rotatable for thereby causing the drive nut to travel along the drive screw. A cable cooperates with the door and the drive nut for selectively pivoting the door and television between a retracted storage position and an extended viewing position.
In one form thereof the present invention is directed to an apparatus for selectively retracting a television to a stored position and extending the television to a viewing position. The apparatus includes a door having a left side, a right side and an upper side. The door is mounted along its upper side for pivoting between a retracted storage position and an extended viewing position. A television is carried on the door. A left drive nut threadingly engages a left drive screw and a right drive nut threadingly engages a right drive screw. The left and right drive screws are selectively rotatable for thereby causing the respective drive nuts to travel along the drive screws. A left cable is attached to the door generally near the door left side and a right cable is attached to the door generally near the door right side. The left cable cooperates with the left drive nut and the right cable cooperates with the right drive nut for selectively pivoting the door and television between a retracted storage position and an extended viewing position.